Favorite Dreams Exist
by MiNiTaRd TrIbE
Summary: Sasuke can't get over the loss she brought upon him. The only things he believes in now are his dreams. Can he ever truly be with her again? Or will he be forced to move on like she wants him to do? SasukexSakura
1. Favorite

**Author's Note:** It sort of came to me while I was listening to some instrumental music. I've been meaning to write this story for a while now, but I just didn't know how exactly to write it. Reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own this story, so that MUST count for something!

" " someone speaking

' ' written

"_words_" Sakura

_**Thanks for reading! Please enjoy **__****_

**--**

They were entrapped in the dream that supposedly didn't exist.

There was a small pond in the center, with the moon shining brightly down upon it causing a hazy reflection. The small valley that encircled it had the greenest grass and was completely abandoned except for the most important factor:

The _angel_.

There was a girl sitting quietly by the small pool touching the tips of her fingers gently to it, making the moon reflection unclear because of the ripples the movement created. The water was a dark, clear blue color. The prettiest of all the waters of the earth.

But of course, this wasn't a place on earth to begin with.

The girl had pink hair which hung loosely and the most stunning pair of clear, emerald eyes. She wore a white dress with thin straps and no sleeves. It passed just a few inches below her knees, making it sway with the slight wind that blew. At first glance she seemed to be bored, but on closer inspection one could see she was waiting for someone.

Hearing soft footsteps, the girl's vision shifted from the slightly shallow pool to deeper ones: the boy's eyes.

He was standing on the other side, staring intently at her. She knew why he had come, even though she wasn't sure he should. He had dark raven-like hair and the moonlight made his skin paler than it usually was. He had dark, onyx-colored eyes that changed according to his mood.

To him, she was his goddess and only he was allowed to be with her. He had been with her through everything. And even still he was with her though not in the same way that he was before. But unlike him, she wasn't with him anymore.

"_Sasuke,_" she whispered her voice like a far off dream.

She gracefully stood from her position near the small pool, making sure not to lose contact with his eyes. Slowly and with much elegance, she positioned her feet atop the water making small ripples form once again on the surface. She began waltzing towards him, her pace even.

When she reached him, she fell into his open embrace with her hands against his chest. Neither of them were sure how long they stood together like so, but they didn't care. At least, one couldn't resist the temptation not to.

"Sakura," he said putting his chin atop her head as a sign of affection.

The girl pulled from the embrace and looked straight into the boy's soft eyes.

"_I missed you_," she said, her eyes shining brilliantly.

"I missed you too. It's getting harder to be apart each day," he said.

Sakura took Sasuke's hand in hers and began walking away from the pool. She was doing as she did every night. She walked beside him through the woods nearby until it was time for him to leave.

He followed, knowing her intentions. They had reached the beginning of the woods and headed deeper inside.

"_So how are things there_," she asked, knowing that he knew she was asking about his life in Konoha.

"Things are going great. The dobe is happy with his girlfriend, and Jiraiya just came out with a new version of his perverted book so Kakashi couldn't be better."

Sakura softly laughed, causing Sasuke to squeeze her hand. He loved it when she laughed. It was like a sound from the heavens, only much better and brighter.

"_And you_?"

He hesitated, "I'm still not over you."

Sakura looked at the ground then looked back at him. She knew of his unhappiness, but there was nothing she could do. It was not in her hands to choose anymore.

"_Sasuke, please_," she looked at him with pleading eyes, "_I can't allow you to suffer now that I'm no longer there_."

Sasuke shook his head. He wouldn't fall for it the first time and he definitely wasn't falling for it this time either.

"Sakura I'm not miserable. I just…need some more time to handle things is all."

Judging by their surroundings, both could tell they were about halfway through the woods, which meant their time together was shortening by the minute.

"_It's been almost two years, and you still haven't let anyone mend the wounds_."

He took his other hand and ran it through his hair. He didn't know how many times he needed to explain it to her.

"It's because I still haven't given up on you," he said quietly, "as long as you're here with me, I can't."

Sakura stopped walking and faced him fully. She took the hand that wasn't in Sasuke's and ran it soothingly down his cheek. Her eyes held unspoken emotions from the past and the present.

"_But I'm not with you any longer,_" she said with a lump in her throat.

Her hand fell from his cheek as she looked at him with tear-filled eyes. He wouldn't accept the truth even if it came from his angel's mouth. He couldn't.

"I can't Sakura! I'm in love with you. Don't you understand that?" he questioned softly.

Instead of a reply, she gave him a long glance which meant that it was time for him to leave. The wind picked up and blew gently across the trees.

"_I wish I could, Sasuke_."

And with those words Sakura, the woods and the sky all disappeared into darkness.

**--**

**That was my first chapter for this fic! I hope it was alright for a first **

**I think this is only going to be three chapters, maybe four.**

**Please review! I'm aiming for one for the next chapter.**

**Until then!**

**MiNiTaRd TrIbE**


	2. Dreams

**This is the second chapter of my really short fic: Favorite Dreams Exist.**

**Thanks so much for being the only review, xoBloodyBlossom! It really made my day!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but the dreams of owning it are MINE!**

**And so, I encourage you all to begin reading the fine piece of cra- I mean Literature before you all. Enjoy! :D**

--

Sasuke awoke from his slumber with a headache. Somehow Sakura had always managed to give him them. He wasn't surprised to find that it was early in the morning, judging by how the sun just peaked past the clouds outside his window.

He walked over to it, thinking over everything that had happened last night. Sakura had told him that she wasn't with him any longer and that he should let someone try and heal him. But he had no interest in her proposal. He wasn't interested in anyone healing him except her.

He dressed for the day wearing his usual ANBU outfit. He reluctantly left his apartment and went over to Ichiraku's for ramen with Naruto.

He was already there when Sasuke arrived also dressed in an ANBU outfit with a fox-like mask. He had grown a lot over the last few years and almost equaled Sasuke's height and strength.

"Teme! You're late you know! That's totally rude!"

Sasuke silently sat down beside him and ordered a bowl. Naruto continued to slurp the noodles out of his seventh bowl of ramen noisily.

"It amazes me that you have a girlfriend," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto hadn't told Sasuke who is girlfriend was, but he did say he was really in love with her. They had been going out for as long as he could remember. Sometimes he found it really hard to believe that anyone could put up with Naruto for so long.

"Hey, that's not nice Teme!"

Naruto finished his seventh bowl and sat contentedly in his chair. He stretched and put on a serious face that he used more often now.

"Did you see her last night?"

Sasuke gently put down his chopsticks and looked at Naruto who was staring down at the counter in thought.

"Yeah."

"She still wants you to move on, doesn't she?"

"Hn."

For the rest of the day, Sasuke was in a dream-like state. Even though he had easy missions, he didn't really care or complain. He knew that he should have moved on by now, but he knew he couldn't. He was still in love with her, just like he had been when she was still alive.

Sakura had died a couple of years ago when she went on an extremely dangerous mission to the Hidden Cloud village. Upon delivering an important scroll, she had stumbled across some S-rank ninja. Supposedly her death was quick and painless since they had stabbed her directly in the heart.

She and Sasuke had been dating for a few years and were in an extremely happy relationship. They were always together whether on missions or Sasuke being by Sakura in the hospital. He was always happy when he was with her and so was she with him.

She had insisted on taking the mission alone, telling everyone she could handle it. No one had doubted her; they all knew of the amazing abilities she had possessed. But in the end it seemed that it wasn't enough, and her overconfidence wound up taking her life.

For a while Sasuke went into seclusion and could find no way out. His blossom was gone forever without even a small goodbye. He was used to being together with her everyday: her precious smile, her beautiful laughter.

But all of it was gone.

He couldn't exactly remember when had first started having dreams of Sakura. It seemed like only yesterday he had fallen asleep and woken up in the realm she now inhabited. He could remember the first few times he had walked with her through the forest. It was wonderful to be together again as it had been when she was alive.

Each time he dreamt of her, it was different. Sometimes she would tell him that he needed to move on, and other times she would ask him if he wanted her to move on. He would always say no to both suggestions, but he knew he was being selfish. If he didn't move on, she wouldn't.

Or rather, she couldn't.

Sakura appeared in his dream because he didn't move on to someone else. He could remember the first time he asked her to explain why she couldn't move on:

"_When someone that you love is hurting in their heart, you don't just ignore them. Even if it causes your own unhappiness, you'll stay with that person until it stops hurting. And until you stop hurting, I won't ever leave you._"

Few people knew of his dreams with Sakura. And out of the few, only Naruto thought he wasn't mentally insane. The others thought that he was just delusional: trying to create something that just wasn't real.

But each time he reminded them that a dream didn't have to exist to be real.

Sasuke stumbled home to his apartment to find a small white envelope sitting on his doorstep. He gently picked it up and flipped it over to find that his name was written in neat script. He gently lifted the flap, pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

'_Meet me at the Hero's Memorial Stone. I'll be waiting.'_

Placing the letter back inside the envelope, he headed toward the memorial stone. He had no clue who wanted to meet him there, but he figured that it must be important for such a short letter. He doubted it was a prank since the memorial stone was not a good place to pull one.

He broke through the brush of the forest to where the stone rested. Scanning the area for chakra he felt none. He walked further towards the stone and glanced around. No one was there it seemed. Maybe the letter had been just been a stupid prank on him after all.

"Sasuke_," _a voice called out.

**--**

**Yes, I know it is EXTREMELY short, but I promise to come out with longer fics I the future! Anyways, please READ and REVIEW!! It makes me very happy and also motivates me!! Tee hee!**

**Buh-bye til' next time! Hey, I made a rhyme!  
**

**+MiNiTaRd TrIbE+**


	3. Exist

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a lot going this past couple of weeks so… This is the end to this story, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm rather worried about the end, but flames are welcome, I'm okay with that!**

**I'm writing a new story that is coming up soon, but it'll be a month or so before I can post it. Please read and review; it helps to make my stories better.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters since they all belong to Kishimoto-san, but one day, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD AN OBTAIN IT! cackles evilly**

**Enjoy **

**--**

He turned to find Sakura standing behind him, her white dress beautifully dancing in the soft wind. Her hair also blew about in an elegant way, making her look more like his angel.

He rushed to her as she rushed to him, smashing his lips to hers and she did his. They held the kiss for what seemed like forever and parted. He held her in a tight embrace as she huddled as close to him as she could.

"_I'm here to stop the hurting_," she whispered, "_Allow me to try._"

Sasuke pulled her back but still held her shoulders. It was amazing to see that she had returned to him once more, only this time not in his dreams.

"How are you alive, Sakura?"

"_I can only stay in this form for a little while,_" she spoke as she came closer to him again, "_Long enough to help you move on, at least._"

Sasuke dropped his hands to his sides and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not moving on Sakura! I don't love anyone else, but you! What, you want me to love someone else? I'm not going to replace you like that!"

"_If it brings your heart back, so be it._"

Sasuke looked at her incredibly. He didn't love anyone else but her and she was apparently rejecting him.

"_You can't keep pretending I'm alive when I'm not Sasuke. I'm not here with you anymore._"

"It doesn't matter Sakura, as long as I can hear your voice and see your cheerful face each day, it doesn't matter at all."

Sakura could feel the tears beginning to form.

"_But what about the others, Sasuke? They think you're in love with a dream._"

"But haven't we all been in love with our favorite dreams before?"

Sasuke grasped one of her hands in his and held it gently. He didn't know how to make her understand.

"You being in my dreams is enough for me, Sakura, you must believe me."

Tears were falling from her cheeks now. His words to her always made things so much harder for her. She hated herself for appearing in his dreams, and hated that it was because of her that he wouldn't move on.

"_It's not enough. I can't be your wife if I'm dead. Therefore there is no reason you shouldn't be allowed to love some else!_"

When Sasuke saw the tears, he knew he pushed too far. He lifted her chin up and wiped away her tears. He knew what he had to do, and in her eyes he saw a reflection of what he was: selfishness.

"Would it make you happy if I was with someone else, Sakura?"

"_You would make me extremely happy if you found someone to mend your wounds._"

Sakura's form slowly started to fade and she took a step back. It was time for her to go: her goal was complete.

"I love you."

"_I know_."

She smiled through the tears that still continued to come and waved. She knew that Sasuke would be happy once he realized there was someone else out there waiting for him, just like she had been waiting for him.

--

Naruto was waiting at Ichiraku's as always for Sasuke the next morning. At first Naruto noticed nothing out of the ordinary until he saw the smirk on Sasuke's face.

"What happened teme?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke slowly sat down and glanced at his overly-hyper teammate.

"I saw her again last night."

Naruto grinned a sad smile, but was slightly confused by the smirk Sasuke still had plastered on his face.

"What? Did you learn something?"

Sasuke chuckled softly, something he hadn't done in earnest in years. He looked up at the blue sky and watched as a dove passed by, reminding him of Sakura.

"Dreams really do exist."

Naruto went back to eating his ramen with a huge grin on his face.

"Only if you believe, Teme. Then, they are real."

The End


End file.
